


Lost

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Lost prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL





	1. Chapter 1

_Lost._

That was the best word to sum up all his lives. If he had believed in fairy tales, he would have been a Lost Boy from _Peter Pan_. Solitary, left out, different. **_Lost_**. Lost in a world he didn’t fit it. Lost in a world he had always tried to run away from. Until the Time War.

Now, he was lost in a world he didn’t belong to with no way back. Lost in the darkness of his soul. Lost in the mist of the pain, guilt and self-hatred he was drowning in.

And worst of all, he was losing himself as a person. He was losing his principles, his rules and going with the drift. He didn’t need to fight no more. His salvation would never come. He was forever _lost_ into the nothingness of the void he was endlessly and hopelessly falling into with no one to catch his hand and stop his fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m sorry, sir. We’ve lost her.”_

The words kept echoing in his mind as he was walking back to the TARDIS with a heavy tread. That was supposed to be a simple mission. He had been forced to stay away because he was the only one to know how to fix that damn particle accelerator. But someone had had to go get the missing piece that would make the whole thing stable and prevent it from exploding, and Rose had offered to go since she knew what he was talking about. Two guys from the maintenance had gone with her. Just in case. There was no risk. Last time he had checked, the planet was a pacific one. He should have known that even the most pacific planets had their troublemakers. A riot had happened. Just where she had been, and his hearts had stopped when the two guys were the only ones to come back.

_“She was trapped in the middle of the riot. It was a slaughter. We barely made it alive.”_

It was enough for the rage to boil in his veins, enough for him to want to kill everyone who had dared touching his precious blonde girl, but he had controlled himself, fixed the particle accelerator and gone to find Rose. He had found the authorities instead, and the body of the pink and yellow girl.

_“We’re sorry for your loss, sir.”_

He was bringing the body wrapped in his leather jacket back to the TARDIS. Back to their home. And his hearts were heavy with pain and sorrow, but he was determined. Determined to change that fatal fate his blonde girl had met today. He was gonna break the rules and rewrite her history, because he could never allow himself to _lose_ someone as special and as bright as Rose Tyler.


End file.
